Read the air
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Be honest, and read the air, that's what keeps Yuuri and Wolfram on good terms. And a little help of the discovery of yaoi fiction in Shin Makoku to give them other ideas. Yuuram/Wolfyuu, Drabble.


I tried to do something in english, but I feel limited, it ended up very different from what I was planning to do XD Also, I think I barely wrote stuff with only dialogues, that was kind of new too.

Anyways, enjoy?

 **Pairing:** Yuuram/Wolfyuu

* * *

Read the air - drabble

.

.

.

.

.

—What do you mean there's... yaoi... fanfiction here?

—What's with that face Shiuya. Do you want to see or not?

—What?! Did you went and bought that...thing? For real Murata?

—Technically, it was Josak the on who got it. You can't expect less from the best spy anyways.

—Did you send him...

—I did not. And you're asking too many questions. Do you want to see it or not? I'm asking because you're the star in this one and it may be a little shocking at first...

—Wait, wait, wait, wait a moment please. The star... I-I am the main character?! In a yaoi story! Ng...! who is it, tell me, who is...is the o-other guy.

—Don't panic, it's nothing that strange or with too many explicit content. I know you're softer than that.

—Don't insult me Mura. And what's with THAT strange or many EXPLICIT content... since when are you that pervert and read such things?

—Did you said something?

—No~thing~

—Ahh... No wonder even Lord von Bielefed get's tired when you're that dense... Anyways, here you have it, do whatever you want with it... Ah, you're not wanting time, hu?

—If you're giving to me then don't complain if I read it, besides, I need to know... Page 2, page 5... page 16... how many pages does this...? AHA! Lord von Bielefed...*SLAP*

—Hey, hey, you don't need to break it, it's borrowed! Also, what's wrong with you, of course I would not get something that would upset you.

—There are OTHER options?

—What's with that serious face. But yeah, there are, with whoever you can imagine, but at the top of the ranks are two very close Excellencies of yours. Two brothers...

—I get it! Stop, I don't need to know more. And you EVER, bring to me one about a teacher.

—Roger. So, what upsets you about this one, as you saw it's long and the characters are well developed, even the plot is kind of good for a fan fiction.

—I'm not gonna ask if you've read this completely and why. But it's not the person what's bothering me... Ah, no, I mean-

—No need to pretend here.

—Ah... Anyways, I'm just a little surprised. You know... about that.

—You mean the roles.

—Ngh. It's a little shady when your glasses do that...

—Let's not talk about my glasses. So, you're surprised.

—Don't look so amused with this, it's sickening.

—Why wouldn't I. Or maybe you're just surprised because they literally misunderstood and you're a pitcher in this story.

—That...too. No, no, wait. Stop laughing god dammit!

.

.

.

—What's wrong with Murata, giving me this kind of thing. But tonight I have the bed all for myself so I can indulge in adult stories... No, what am I saying! It's no good to read something like this, I should be ashamed... Page 16, no the next one or a little more. Woah, this one truly doesn't jump to the birds chirping, is this the ultimate adult content of this world?

—What you're reading so secretly this time while you mumble non stop?

—WAAAHH, AHH! Wo-Wo-Wo-Wolfram?! What in world are you doing here?! Didn't you have patrol tonight?

—Tomorrow, not tonight. Do you ever hear me when I talk to you in the office?

—It's kind of hard to read those documents while I listen...

—Hump, you're such a rookie Yuuri, even when it's been so long.

—So, since you're here, don't you want to take a bath...

—Give me that, don't try to sneak it under the pillow, it's only more and more suspicious. You're so easy to read, you need to fix that too or it'll be disadvantageous...

—Please don't crack the Harajuku Furi joke, not you.

—What?

—No, nothing. WHA, no, give that back!

—Shut up, quiet. Now, what's got you hooked up this tim...

—You don't have to read it so seriously you know, it's kind of scaring me. I'm being honest, for the record. Besides that, it's not even a realistic story, even if the characters are well developed and the plot is kind of good for a fan fiction, the setting is just not correct. Not correct at all! Have you seen how many baseball mistakes has that? Have you seen it? From all the positions out there you can't play catcher, that's my position so to be able to do that you should play for the other team at the least. Besides, you can fit a batter, or a pitcher, but not a catcher, you'll get bored, I'm sure of that. But wait, I'm not saying you can't lead the game, you can command your soldiers, so that's not an issue... But, I don't know, it's not realistic, because, you know, it's just not realistic about... Yeah, not realistic, that's what I wan to say because...

—Yuuri, stop babbling, it's unpleasant.

—A-are you not reading more...?

—Why would I, and it's upsetting you so I'm going to discard it.

—Waaaait... I may be still a little bit curious abo...

—What?

—D-don't be so direct, it's intimidating... Honest again, for the record.

—You're mumbling again, so it doesn't count. And I want you to be really honest.

—...I was upset because it's different with you being the catcher.

—No good.

—I was upset because it's different with you being the catcher, okay?

—Why do you insist with the same, I told you to be honest.

—I am! And you're too pushy tonight about this, even if I can talk a little bit more honestly I'm no gonna change, you know?

—I know.

—Good. So, I was upset because it's different with you being the catcher. I said it, out loud, that's it.

—...I don't understand.

—Oh, come on, can you please get the double meaning already? No way int he world I'm gonna explain you this in detail. So read the air, read-the-air.

—Tsk, it's no use.

—Ey, where are you going, are you mad? AH, don't threw the book... in the fire.

—You don't have to put that face Yuuri.

—Ah, your smile it's so cute... no, I mean, you are... no, wait.

—And you don't need to flatter me either, but I appreciate it.

—I was not really trying...? And you're too close, Wolf.

—If you wanted another kind of experience, you just needed to tell me, it was not necessarily to rely on something like that.

—Another kind... What you're doing?

—Read the air.

.

.

.

The end.


End file.
